yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Londra
London *Landon *Landon at arabası thumb|500px| Londra ( ; telaffuz: , ), İngiltere'nin başkenti. 0 derece meridyeninin geçtiği Greenwich Londra yakınlarındadır. Londra dünyanın en önemli iş ve finans merkezlerinden biridir. Yaklaşık 8 milyonluk nüfusuyla AB'nin 2. kalabalık kentidir. Bağlı yerleşim birimleri ile birlikte (Greater London) nüfusu 12-15 milyondur. Km²'ye 4.573 kişi düşmektedir. Avrupa'da en fazla beyaz ırk harici insanın yaşadığı şehirdir. 300'den fazla farklı dil konuşulmaktadır. Uluslararası turizmin kesişme noktasıdır. Dünyanın en kalabalık hava trafiği Londra hava trafiğidir. 5 uluslararası havaalanı bulunmaktadır. Bunların en büyüğü Heathrow'dur. Heathrow dünyanın en fazla uluslararası yolcu taşıyan havaalanıdır Heathrow as a hub, FutureHeathrow.org. Son kontrol 2006-09-17. . En önemli turistik mekanları, Parlamento Binası,Tower Bridge, Tower of London (Londra Kulesi), Buckingham Sarayı, Trafalgar Meydanı ve Londra gözü (İngilizce: London eye)'dür (Londra Dönmedolabı). Londra Büyük Şehri, Londra Şehri (City of London) , Westminister Şehri ve 31 metropoliten-Londra-bölgesinden oluşur. Yeşili bol olan bir şehirdir. Londra'da 143 adet kayıtlı park ve bahçe vardır. Thames Nehri şehri ikiye böler. Tarihi Londra yaklaşık 2 bin yıl önce Romalılar tarafından kurulmuştur. M.Ö. 43 yılında Roma İmparatorluğu'nun Britanya'yı işgali sonrasında Londonium ismi ile kurulmuştur. İsmin kökeni ile ilgili kesin bilgiler olmamakla beraber, anlamının "akan nehir" olabileceği düşünülmektedir. Londra dünyanın dünyanın eski kentlerinden birisidir. Turizm bakımından ise tarihi eserler büyük müzelerde sergilenmektedir. Kültürleri gerçekten bin yıl önceden dünyaya yayılmaya başlamıştır. Londra'ya dünyanın her tarafından gelenler vardır. Bu da Londra' nın tarihi bir şehir olmasının sonucudur. Londra Metrosu left|thumb|100px|Underground(Yeraltı) Londra Metrosuna verilen addır. Aynı zamanda istasyon levhalarında da bu logo kullanılır. Londra metrosu, dünyanın en eski metrosudur. 1863 yılında Metropolitan Railway ismiyle açılmıştır. Londra metrosunun yapılma amacı o zamanlar at arabalarından oluşan trafiğin yoğunluğunu azaltma amacıydı. Yapılan ilk hatlarda da bilinen en gelişmiş teknoloji olarak buharlı trenler kullanılmıştır. Şehrin belli yerlerinde hala kömür dumanını atma amacıyla açılan havalandırmalar mevcuttur. thumb| Londra Metrosuna Burası açıldıktan sonra İstanbul'da Tünel, Madrid ve New York'ta da benzer metrolar yapıldı. Londra metrosuna Underground(yeraltı) denilmektedir. İstasyon levhalarında ki şekil nedeniyle de Londra metrosuna argoda Tube denilmektedir. Toplamda 274 istasyon bulunmaktadır. Metroda sigara içmek önceleri serbestti ama şuan çıkan yasadan dolayı kesinlikle yasaktır. Etnik Yapı Londra, etnik olarak dünyanın en mültikültürel şehirlerinden biri. Londra'da yaklaşık 300 farklı dil konuşulmaktadır.Multilingual London }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Londra'daki azınlıkların en büyük yoğunlukta bulunduğu mahalleler. Kaynak: The Guardian The Guardian - London - A guide to the ethnic communities. Çözüm: * 10px Avustralyalılar / Yeni Zelandalılar * 10px Baltık/Doğu Avrupalı * 10px Bangladeşliler * 10px Bangladeşliler ve Filipinliler * 10px Cezayirliler * 10px Batı Afrikalılar, Karayipliler ve Türkler * 10px Batı Afrikalılar ve Türkler * 10px Türkler * 10px Türkler thumb|800px|center|[[St Paul Katedrali'nden Londra panoraması]] thumb|800px|center|St Paul Katedralinden Londra'nın panoramik görünümü. Uluslararası ilişkiler Kardeş kentler Londra'nın 12 tane kardeş şehri vardır. * * * * * * * * * * * * Kardeşlik anlaşması Londra 12 tane şehirle kardeşlik anlaşması yapmıştır. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Kaynakça Ayrıca bakınız * Londra Şehri * Westminster Şehri Dış bağlantılar * Londra için 360 derecelik manzaralarla turistik kılavuz ab:Лондан ace:London af:Londen als:London am:ለንደን an:Londres ang:Lunden ar:لندن arc:ܠܘܢܕܘܢ arz:لندن ast:Londres ay:London az:London ba:Лондон bar:London bat-smg:Luonduons bcl:Londres be:Горад Лондан be-x-old:Лёндан bg:Лондон bi:London bn:লন্ডন bo:ལོན་ཊོན། br:Londrez bs:London ca:Londres cbk-zam:London ceb:London co:Londra crh:London cs:Londýn cu:Лондонъ cv:Лондон cy:Llundain da:London de:London diq:Londra dsb:London ee:London el:Λονδίνο eml:Lòndra en:London eo:Londono es:Londres et:London eu:Londres ext:Londri fa:لندن fi:Lontoo fiu-vro:London fo:London fr:Londres frp:Londres frr:London fy:Londen ga:Londain gan:倫敦 gd:Lunnainn gl:Londres - London gu:લંડન gv:Lunnin haw:Lākana he:לונדון hi:लंदन hif:London hr:London hsb:London ht:Lonn hu:London hy:Լոնդոն ia:London id:London ie:London ig:London ilo:Londres io:London is:London it:Londra ja:ロンドン jbo:london jv:London ka:ლონდონი kab:London kl:London kn:ಲಂಡನ್ ko:런던 koi:Лондон krc:Лондон ku:London kv:Лондон kw:Loundres la:Londinium lad:Londra lb:London lbe:Лондон li:Londe lij:Londra lmo:Lundra ln:Londoni lt:Londonas lv:Londona mg:London mhr:Лондон mi:Rānana mk:Лондон ml:ലണ്ടൻ mn:Лондон mr:लंडन mrj:Лондон ms:London mt:Londra mwl:Londres my:လန်ဒန်မြို့ mzn:لندن na:London nah:Londin nap:Londra nds:London nds-nl:Londen ne:लण्डन new:लण्डन nl:Londen nn:London no:London nov:London nrm:Londres oc:Londres os:Лондон pdc:London pl:Londyn pms:Londra pnb:لندن pnt:Λονδίνο pt:Londres qu:London rm:Londra ro:Londra roa-rup:Londra ru:Лондон rue:Лондон sa:लन्डन् sah:Лондон sc:Londra scn:Londra sco:Lunnon se:London sh:London simple:London sk:Londýn sl:London so:London sq:Londra sr:Лондон st:London stq:London sv:London sw:London szl:Lůndůn ta:இலண்டன் te:లండన్ tet:Londres tg:Лондон th:ลอนดอน tk:London tl:Londres tpi:Landen tt:Лондон udm:Лондон ug:London uk:Лондон ur:لندن uz:London vec:Łondra vi:Luân Đôn vls:Londn vo:London war:London wo:Londar wuu:伦敦 yi:לאנדאן yo:Lọndọnu zea:Londen zh:伦敦 zh-classical:倫敦 zh-min-nan:London zh-yue:倫敦 Kategori:Londra